Obitine Week 2015
by Laugh Until You Obitine
Summary: Originating on tumblr, some fellow fans and I have created the very first Obitine Week! Prompts will vary from day to day. Yay Obitine! Credit for the cover art goes to sailorminny. Day 6- Home
1. Memories

**Aaaaaalright! Hi everybody! It's finally time to get this show on the road! That's right, it's time for the first ever Obitine Week!**

 **So I know that this isn't technically "past", quite the opposite, but the past is relative. So let me be free.**

 **Enjoy!**

The commercial flight was nearly empty.

It certainly made sense. It was the dead of the night, far too late for anyone respectable to be planet-hopping without good reason. Especially nowadays. Especially with the Empire.

Truth be told, it was a small miracle that Obi-Wan had managed to sneak himself onto this flight- let alone carrying Anakin's son, with the Duchess of Mandalore in tow. They had the chaos to thank for that. No one checked passengers as the Republic fell, as the Jedi Temple burned. As the world collapsed.

Obi-Wan glanced over at Satine, a caring smile animating his face. At least he had her. At least she was safe from the events tearing the galaxy apart.

She instinctively met his eyes, returning his small smile and squeezing his hand. Obi-Wan leaned into her, pressing his lips into the soft strands of hair near her ear.

"I'm sorry. I don't think this is the family you expected." He whispered.

"No." She admitted, shifting and tilting her head so that it rested on his shoulder. "It's better."

Despite Anakin, despite the Empire, despite all this hell, Obi-Wan found himself smiling. Through it all, he realized, he had two things left- Satine and Luke. The woman he refused to let go of and the only hope, the only future for the galaxy. It was so very fitting. Together, they were a family. And together, they could begin again.

 **Thanks for reading, and welcome to Obitine Week 2015!**

 **Laugh Until You Obitine Out!**


	2. Regret

**Hello everybody, and welcome to Obitine Week Day 2!**

 **Today's theme was Regret, and I decided to write an AU of the Mandalore Plot.** **Enjoy!**

The flight back to Mandalore had been silent.

To tell the truth, there wasn't really much to talk about either way. Or rather, there wasn't much _reason_ to talk about what had just happened. For once the Duchess and Jedi were in complete agreement- complete, breathless, exhausted agreement about their latest misadventure in some supposedly abandoned mines.

They relinquished their political and philosophical disputes, simply sitting together and watching splotches of light travel through the ship's windows. Satine had even rested her head on Obi-Wan's shoulder, reasoning (mainly to herself) that he had carried her back in the mines, that really this wasn't too much to ask for someone in her position. He had stiffened slightly at first, but, as though hearing her thoughts, his arm had wrapped itself around her, clasping her shoulder.

The trip wasn't too long, and they were back on Mandalore far too early for the couple's liking. They exited the ship sans pomp and circumstance, fatigue tightening its hold on each of them. An onlooker might note that Obi-Wan had yet to let go of Satine's shoulder, but the pair didn't think much of it. After all, it was a pitiful bit of touch, menial, stock comfort compared to their feelings for each other.

Perhaps that's why Obi-Wan escorted Satine to her room, gently guiding her through the shadowy hallways as though she needed assistance. Perhaps that's why at their destination Satine lifted his arm from around her and faced him, giving him only a grateful smile. Perhaps that's why both of them were silently scolding themselves, ordering themselves to stop pretending as though they had a future together. Or anything together. After all, they had grown up now. Surely they knew better than to hope for something like this.

And yet…

Satine took a deep breath, commanding the words to come out of her mouth. Thank you. Good night. Anything. Anything other than the resounding chant echoing in the walls of resolve she kept around her, encircling her everywhere she went. _I love you._

Yet there was a way to tell Obi-Wan all of these things, her exhausted brain reminded her. And perhaps it was the drink from earlier, too. But there _was_ a single way to tell him everything she had always wanted to.

Satine's expression shifted slightly as she considered, forcing an instant of Obi-Wan's concern before she moved incomprehensibly fast.

She was leaning forwards and pressing her lips to Obi-Wans', gently, but surely. Satine's face relaxed in a rare bit of bliss, eyes slowly sliding closed as she withdrew slightly, waiting for a response.

Obi-Wan hesitated slightly, enjoying this far more than he knew he should. The Jedi Code rang in his ears, but in a way the Jedi was relieved. All it would take was the word from Satine, a soft whisper hidden in the kiss and he'd leave the Jedi Order. Given the word… He covered her lips with his, grateful for the invitation. It was a single instant they kissed, ripe with hesitation, silent with awe of their decision.

Obi-Wan's limp, hanging arms sprang into action, syncing with his head, jutted out to meet Satine's. Their lips were still locked when his hands clasped her waist, holding her from afar. That is, until she took a step forwards, linking her hands gracefully around his neck and pushing more deeply into the kiss. Obi-Wan suddenly had an overwhelming sense of accomplishment, and delight at being so close to Satine.

For the first time in years, Obi-Wan was happy.

When she pulled away, she was absolutely radiant. Obi-Wan found himself grateful for the privacy to lovingly gaze at her, the way he had always wanted to. He made mental note of every part of her. The lips that needed only speak his name to make him weak at the knees. The icy depths of her blue eyes, making his heart jump as they narrowed and melt as they widened. The neck he wanted to run his lips across, and the waist he wanted to hold and never let go. Somehow all of these were only parts, the little things that made up a whole that was standing before him, perfect as she ever was.

Obi-Wan's hand grazed her cheek, pushing her dangling blonde curls back gently. He drew her in again, his breath warming her lips. Obi-Wan's arms tightened even more securely around her waist, gluing the couple together from the waist down.

Satine was leaning back slightly, palms resting on Obi-Wan's face. She lovingly ran her thumb across his cheek, familiar guilt echoing in the recesses of her deep blue eyes.

Obi-Wan closed the meager distance between their lips, passionately kissing the Duchess again. They had been apart for far too long to allow inhibition to curb their... well, what the Jedi Order might call _attachment_ to each other.

It was awhile before they broke apart, both breathing heavily and resting against each other. Satine wrapped her hands around Obi-Wan's neck, gazing downwards at the rhythmic rises and falls of his chest.

Obi-Wan's hand trailed upwards and lifted her chin, keeping her eyes locked with his. Satine noted that he seemed unequivocally _happy,_ like no other time she had seen him. Weariness and fatigue were gone from his face, releasing it so he almost seemed to be once again the Jedi Padawan, untouched by tragedy and war.

Obi-Wan stared into Satine's eyes, calm for the first time in his memory. The blue fire in her eyes was down to a simmer, a glowing ember of adoration for the man holding her. Satine's hands uncoiled themselves from Obi-Wan's neck, clasping around Obi-Wan's hand and guiding it downwards from her chin. His hand was warm and relaxed almost to the point of being slack, fingers gently curling around the far smaller hands clutching it. The couple slowly moved backwards, disappearing into Satine's room.

There weren't any words that night. No black colliding with white, conflict marking lines between them. It fit, in a way. After all, who needed words when you were one?

 **Yeah I'm basically standing up on my soapbox and holding a sign that said "THEY HAD SEX" atm.**

 **You can't stop me.**

 **No one can.**

 **Mwahahhahaha.**

 **All slightly immature wishes aside, I hope you enjoyed that! Obitine Week is on a roll!**

 **Laugh Until You Obitine Out!**


	3. Thoughts and Feelings

**Day Three! Still going strong!**

 **So this time around the theme is Thoughts and Feelings, and I wrote an AU (or not, depending on how you look at it) of Duchess of Mandalore.**

 **Enjoy!**

Satine stood, blank gaze fixed stubbornly on the floor, winding through the bars of her cell. She couldn't bear this wait- especially with no contact or way to monitor the senate meeting.

 _Be patient!_ Her advice to Obi-Wan from the mines in Concordia floated back to her, an ironic echo in her ears. She smirked. Satine Kryze really wasn't the sort for patience. Really, she wasn't the sort for any passivity. Especially not when the fate of her planet, her _home,_ the setting of everything she had built and accomplished, was at stake. Satine's hand curled around the bar, teeth gnashing with frustration. How could this happen? She was the representative of Mandalore! She couldn't wait out this crucial of a decision in a _jail cell!_

Satine sighed, hand dropping from the cold metal as she turned around. Her shoulders slumped. It wasn't as if she could _do_ anything at this point. The most she could do was hope and wonder.

She collapsed on the bench in the back of her cell, brow furrowing and elbows resting on her knees, hands cupping her cheeks. Had they won? Satine's eyebrows narrowed further. How could they possibly lose with this evidence?

Satine's hands dropped and she sighed. Palpatine didn't seem the sort to give her a fair trial.

 _Trial._ What would happen to her if they lost? If they weren't able to prove that Mandalore could handle Death Watch on its own? Could she really be tried for murder as her home was invaded by "helpful" Republic forces?

Satine's head drooped between her legs, breath becoming more heavy. This just didn't seem possible. She was half expecting to wake up, slightly in awe of this ridiculous situation. That was the only explanation, right?

There was a creaking noise and a shower of light, and Satine tilted her head up, fully prepared to snap at whomever it was. She wondered if this fiasco would ever be fixed.

"We won!" _He_ was standing in the open doorway, arms open and a brilliant grin on his face.

It was only an instant, but all of her bitterness evaporated.

"Obi-Wan!" She squealed with joy. Satine launched herself off of the bench, ramming into Obi-Wan with full force. He stumbled backwards as she slammed her lips to his, breathlessly kissing him.

Obi-Wan's face somehow lit up even more as he kissed her back, both passionately pressed against each other. Obi-Wan lifted Satine from her position leaning on top of him, twirling her in the air. They were both giggling in pure, immortal joy, free from every boundary that had restrained them just a few minutes ago.

"A thank you would have sufficed." He seemed dazed, but overjoyed all the same.

"A thank you wouldn't nearly be sufficient enough and you know it, Obi-Wan." Her expression would almost be stern, if not for the unbreakable happiness in her eyes. "You put aside everything to help me. And I'm undyingly grateful for that."

He smiled. "You know me. It's just another boring day saving the universe…"

"That wasn't an invitation to get cocky, Obi-Wan."

"Who needs an invitation?" He smirked, laughing as she rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't be like that, love. Now's a time to celebrate!"

Satine's smile returned. "Whatever you say, Ben."

Satine leaned in and kissed him again as he walked out the door, still carrying the Duchess of Mandalore.

 **Thanks for reading, and have a great rest of Obitine Week!**

 **Laugh Until You Obitine Out!**


	4. Stars

**Hello, and welcome to Day 4!**

 **Today's theme is stars, and I... yeah. I wrote this. I like the "Obitine is married and happy" AU a LOT, so you might see another fanfic about it. We'll see.**

 **Hope you like it!**

At night the stars stand, resolute, rightful rulers of the inky black sky. They dot their kingdom in small clusters that somehow make up a whole, working silently to poke silver holes in the cover of black. They reign together and unanimously, using only glowing serenity and silence to lull most of the world into sleep. They let the weary rest, the trapped be free, the separated be reunited.

But balance is the way of the world, and the reign of the stars cannot be permanent. It never can be and never will. The stars, wise as they always are, consciously abdicate after their allotted hours at the throne of the sky, leaving the kingdom in the hands of the rising sun. The stars gave way to the first light, and inevitably the mornings.

For two of the stars' most adamant supporters, this meant something different each morning. Perhaps, Satine waking to the scent of breakfast cooking, kissing Obi-Wan on the cheek as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Or Obi-Wan waking up to gentle kisses from the woman pressed on top of him, quietly telling him that he had to wake up. Satine leaving for the palace as Obi-Wan desperately took the chance to sleep in, smiling to herself when he came a few hours later and waved at her from outside of a window. Obi-Wan leaving at the crack of dawn and wrapping his worn cloak around his sleeping wife, blanket crumpled at her feet. Satine coming back into the bedroom, fully dressed, and giving her unconscious husband's hand one last squeeze. Then there were the sparse, _sparse_ mornings where they woke up in each others' arms and they had nowhere to go, nothing to do, and no obligations except to each other. Those were the best.

As always, the rosy pink of the mornings matured, blooming into a beating yellow. The painted streaks deepened their hold on the world, illuminated nails digging into the heavenly throne. The reign of the sun marched on, undoing the good done by the stars.

This made afternoons were far more strenuous. Heavily laden with attacks and merciless exhaustion, they rocked whatever thin walls the couple had built together. Relentless debates, explosions, battle after battle wore down the Jedi and the Duchess. The light was the inevitable veil forcing them to stand apart, outstretched fingers never permitted to touch.

The sun went down, and the light slowly died. The yellow simmered into a burning orange, whose tongues of flame at sunset crumpled into black ash, smeared across the sky. The stars peeked out over the horizon, warily assuming their places once more. Their time had come. The sky was theirs again.

They brought the sun's day to an end, allowing Obi-Wan and Satine small refuge in each other. The change brought with it new happenings. Obi-Wan coming home early and making a dinner by candlelight for an exhausted Satine. Satine arriving first and trying to work when Obi-Wan would sneak up behind her and place gentle kisses on her neck. The two bumping into each other at the door, laughing and embracing each other desperately, loving whispers traded in each other's ears. The pair both working for hours, banding together to whip together a meal far after dinnertime. Satine standing just outside of the room as Obi-Wan took a call from the Jedi Council, and giving him her fiery opinions on the war the second it was over. Obi-Wan wondering if he should risk asking her to accept Republic military force on Mandalore to combat Death Watchs' threats, that only get bolder. Their disagreements are far shorter now, however. They're both far too worn for them, painfully aware of the other's views, and the futility of trying to change them. The Duchess and the Jedi operate in silent agreement that conflict between them is to be kept to a minimum. This is a time for recovery. There are no bitter rays of sun to invade their refuge.

The stars watch as the two make their way to bed, rarely staggering. They don't do much more than cuddling often. The two are far too tired from their demanding days. Their positions change according to their moods, however. Some nights it's Obi-Wan pressed against Satine, protective arm wrapped around her smaller frame. Or Satine hugging Obi-Wan tightly, face buried in his auburn hair. The two lying on their sides, facing each other and quietly talking as Obi-Wan plays with Satine's hair. Satine draped on top of Obi-Wan, who was crumpled in a sitting position after a particularly punishing nightmare. Obi-Wan clasping Satine to him after she returned to the Mandalorian Civil War in her dreams, rewatching every instant in which most everything she had ever known was torn from her grasp. It was better now, though. Everything was. No matter what, they'd find themselves in the capable hands of the other if anything went wrong. Neither would ever give up on anything, much less each other.

Regardless, there were still the times spent completely apart. The nights when Obi-Wan looked up to the sky, wondering if they were too far apart to even see the same stars. The nights when Satine waited alone, never going to bed until she knew where Obi-Wan was and if he was alright. The nights when Obi-Wan arrived at their home, only greeted by a message from Satine saying that she might have to work all night. The nights where Satine would come home in the dead of the night, finding Obi-Wan slumped over a nicely-set dinner, the romantic lighting melting around him. The nights where Obi-Wan stumbled home at unthinkable hours, caught by Satine, who helped him over to the couch and nursed him back to health with only minor complaints about the war. The mornings when Obi-Wan woke up to the rumble of attack, wishing with all his heart that this could have been one where his first sight in the morning was Satine, expression peaceful and framed by dusty gold hair.

But at least now they didn't forbid all mention of each other. Obi-Wan didn't scold himself for imagining her gorgeous smiles, that only got more common by the day they shared. He didn't tell himself to stay away, terrified of getting attached and hastily tearing a piece of her away. Satine didn't lock away the memories of their misadventures, taunting her from their small pockets of happiness. No longer did the futility of her adoration for him let her push him away. They both allowed themselves to love and be loved unconditionally.

The stars had done their jobs well.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Laugh Until You Obitine Out!**


	5. What Could Have Been

**Okay, I want to start off by apologizing. I'm really sorry my stuff is late, and some of it getting pushed back even more. I had a tournament this weekend and no one bothered to tell me that I got bumped up to varsity, so that was fun. And now I'm kinda sick. So this weekend is going pretty great.**

 **On the other hand, Day 5 was What Could Have Been, and I got to write this! Yay!**

 **Hope you like it!**

Satine folded her bare forearms on top of the gratingly chill marble balcony, leaning over it slightly. Her eyes swept the leafy tops of trees directly under her, stretching out for as far as the eye could see. Satine bowed her head, curled over the railing as her eyes slid closed. Finally, she had a chance to breathe. She had escaped from the party in the newly liberated Mandalore's honor. No more hopelessly artificial-sounding conversations, no more stale, thick atmosphere. Satine's expression twisted into a grimace. No more people asking her to dance.

Satine was nearly certain they were doing it out of custom. Trifling, meaningless politeness to their new ruler.

She heard a humorless laugh fall from her lips. They couldn't possibly know how much the simple act meant to _her._ Not in the way anyone would expect, though. The way it grafted itself into her skin, salt in a smarting wound. But how could they know? How could anyone know the state of her heart, broken at the very moment it should have been whole once more?

The warning signs flashed. She had nearly been successful in keeping him out of her head all day, but now it was too late. Her eyes clenched tightly, breath shuddering as tears began to gather. Everything was wrong. She wasn't supposed to fall in love, much less into an unsustainable, unreturned one. She shouldn't have been surprised that he had left without a word. This was his job. The whole year had probably meant so much, so _unimaginably_ much less to him. Probably even nothing. Nothing at all.

The thought brought on a strangled sob. Everything _was_ truly wrong. This was _supposed_ to be the same for her as it was for everyone else- a celebration. The final release from the perpetual stress that had held her up, kept her running. This was victory. Why did it feel so meaningless?

Satine tilted her head upwards, light hair shifting out of her eyes and cold tears curving down her cheeks. The stars above her blurred, not much more than a foggy glare through her teary eyes. Staring into the endless expanse, separated and wallowing deep in thought, she just now realized how _alone_ she felt. She may have technically won, but now she stood, a solitary silhouette against a rolling sky. No Bo-Katan. No Obi-Wan. No one.

Satine gave a half-hearted attempt to regulate her breathing as she sank into a bench, cream stone standing parallel to the balcony rail. It was amazing how different life was now, not only because of her newfound loneliness. Bathed in the light of her days on the run, she felt consumed with an all-overpowering sense of desolate adaptation.

Now, getting dressed alone was an ordeal. The bedraggled Duchess had stood before her mirror for awhile, eyes blankly locked onto the reflective surface. It was the first time in months she had seen herself, and how truly awful she looked. Her blonde hair was somewhat lighter and looked permanently windswept, resisting all attempts to tame it by brush. Her frame seemed thinner, her skin oh-so-slightly bronzed with the constant shouts of the sun. Stress underlined her eyes, the hunted look taking longer to leave than she had anticipated. There was a certain weight to her limbs that proclaimed exhaustion, and limp confusion at not having a million things thrown at her at once. At least the last of the grime had been washed away, the smudged colors gone from her hands.

The sight brought on muddled emotion. She didn't know how to feel, much less how to adjust from the life she had just left behind.

At her wit's end, Satine gathered a fistful of hair and pinned it up, strands falling haphazardly from the bun. She slipped into a shimmering dress, gracefully toeing the line between shades of green and shades of blue. It hugged her figure to the very bottom, where it spilled onto the floor. Satine stared into the mirror, marveling at how her worn state had just been transformed into that of simple delicateness. She wasn't about to break, she was just fragile.

Satine's head sank lower, forehead pressing against the cold marble of the rail. Her efforts were in vain. She had broken. She had been shattered at the hands of everyone she loved, leaving her one by one. Her arms reached up to lay around her head, positioned on the thick railing.

It wasn't long before she heard clicking footsteps, and someone sat down next to her. She didn't react. She didn't want to be convinced to rejoin the party.

"You look beautiful."

She knew that Couruscanti accent.

Her head snapped up, and she shifted back into a sitting position.

"You left." Satine shuddered slightly, eyes closing as she breathed heavily.

"Not without saying goodbye. I wouldn't do that to anyone, much less you." It _was_ him, sweet smile and sparkling blue eyes contrasting to a sharp black suit, as a feeble glance proved. He was sitting at an angle, knees pointed at her. His hands took hers from their seat on her lap, tenderly shifting her position so she faced him.

A smile curved her lips slightly as she looked down at their clasped hands. Perhaps there was something to be salvaged here. "You had me worried, Ben."

His hand caressed her chin gently, tilting her head to meet her eyes. "I love you."

Satine's eyes widened. She didn't think she'd _ever_ hear those words again. Certainly never from _Obi-Wan_. And yet…

Obi-Wan leaned in, hand moving upwards to caress her cheek. His lips brushed against hers, delicate and loving. Satine readily pressed against him, barely able to believe this was really happening.

"But the Jedi Code?" She reminded him, guiltily wincing. This was a fantasy, nothing more. It could never be more.

He simply shook his head. "Doesn't matter tonight. Care to dance?" He was standing up now, hand outstretched and a daring smile on his face.

"I'd love to." She took his hand, eruptions of joy blasting a grin onto her face. She stood and clasped his outstretched elbow, grateful for this small, small haven. This could never last, and she knew it. But she wasn't ready to let go just yet.

The evening wasn't quite as _much_ as Satine thought it'd be. It passed all too quickly, blurred by pure bliss. Obi-Wan's hand had wrapped itself around her waist securely, the other fitting perfectly into Satines'. Teenage gawkiness suspiciously absent, Obi-Wan had twirled her around the room, his eyes never leaving her. The music guided them around the room, perfectly in tune with every movement they made. She honestly didn't remember much more than happiness. Pure, untapped, explosions of happiness. That oh-so-familiar rush at being close to Obi-Wan, pressed against the warmth of his chest during the slow songs. The adrenaline pumped energy of the fast songs, running with her Jedi Knight once more. Everything felt so _right_ with him beside her. The questions, the sadness, the confusion, _everything_ melted into sense.

Satine wouldn't change a thing.

 **Thanks for reading, and I'll try to finish my other stuff as soon as possible!**

 **Laugh Until You Obitine Out!**


	6. Home

**Whoa, uh... it's certainly been awhile, hasn't it?**

 **...yeah. This time when I apologize, though, it isn't just for not updating in a long time. To be honest, it's an apology for not being able to do this sooner. You see, I'm not going to be writing much Star Wars fanfiction anymore. Interests have changed, situations have changed, that kinda stuff. Not really anything about the fandom or community or any big blowup, I've just been moving on and I've neglected to tell you guys that. And I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you.**

 **Does this mean I won't write anything about Star Wars anymore? No. Have I stopped shipping Obitine? No. Will I stop updating regularly? Did I ever update regularly in the first place?**

 **So in conclusion, I'm still going to write some Star Wars, but not as my focus. Just thought I'd give a heads up, so no one is surprised.**

 **So with that happy thought, let's read some Obitine! I'm sorry for the downer news, so it's kinda fluffy married couple stuff. Hope you enjoy!**

The hearth popped and crackled, casting a mellow orange on the dark room. It had a sparky energy to it, flames shimmering and dancing to an irregular beat. Absorbing all of its heat was a nicely sized armchair, positioned directly in front of the fireplace. A rustled up auburn haired Jedi was flopped on top of the chair, quietly dozing off in exhaustion. He had collapsed into the pillows the moment he had arrived home, far too late to expect his wife to be awake. Obi-Wan didn't even want to _think_ how much he missed her, but he supposed their reunion had to wait until tomorrow. He had planned to join her in bed, but he was far too comfortable in the cozy armchair. Besides, he didn't want to wake her up, he reasoned sleepily.

"Obi-Wan?"

A quiet, melodious voice spoke gently to him, soft fingers nudging him awake. Obi-Wan drowsily opened his eyes, foggily comprehending Satine standing over him. She looked as tired as he felt, tousled blonde hair falling into her eyes. It didn't mask the happiness in their blue depths however, the kind of happiness that only came from seeing a loved one for the first time in months. Her hand was outstretched, offering a steaming mug of tea to Obi-Wan.

He hastily sat up. "You really didn't have to. I-"

"Just got back from the battlefield, and you're exhausted." She took his hands and wrapped them around the cup, walking around the chair to be closer to her husband.

"Is this a trap? You seem sympathetic to my struggles as a soldier." Obi-Wan remarked, as Satine settled herself in his lap. She sat sideways to the chair, legs heaped on Obi-Wan.

"I'm giving you the night off. Expect hell tomorrow." She curled up on top of him, one arm around his neck and the other meeting his hand at her waist. Satine rested her head on Obi-Wan's shoulder, snuggling into him.

The pair spent awhile in this position, breaths in unison and Obi-Wan's mug slowly draining. It was a simple display of affection, cuddling as the fire cast a warm glow all around them. This evening was a small pocket of tranquility in the hectic lives they both lead, vying for peace in a world that violently resisted. It was the undying love each held for the other.

"You know," Obi-Wan broke the silence. "Right now I have everything I'll ever need in my arms."

"Do you mean me? Or the tea?" Satine asked teasingly, lifting her head from his shoulder.

"Mmmm… both?" He suggested, laughing at her raised eyebrow. "I'm sorry dear. I'm getting hell tomorrow either way, I might as well have some fun."

"You've just managed to convince me you _completely_ deserve it." She replied, leaning in and pressing her lips to his gently.

Obi-Wan gently eased the cup to the floor with the force, turning over so he faced Satine. He leaned into their kiss, trailing down to her jawline.

"Are you attempting negotiations?" Satine's eyes were closed, and there was a hint of a grin dancing around her face.

"Maybe. Or maybe I just love you." Obi-Wan nuzzled his face into her neck.

She smiled. "I love you too, Obi-Wan."

The two became quiet, exhaustion slowly eating at them. To be perfectly honest, they were both content to simply be close to each other. The physical contact wasn't something either of them got enough of, and they adored every moment they spent in each other's company.

Obi-Wan was half-asleep, niched into the curve of Satine's neck and balanced on her shoulder. Satine was absentmindedly playing with his hand, tracing the worn calluses marking the soft skin.

He smiled, leaning up to kiss his wife full on the lips. After awhile they pulled apart again, quietly resting their foreheads together.

Obi-Wan smiled. This almost made his days on the battlefield worth it.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **So about Day 7: I was originally planning to write a whole new Obitine story, but I don't think I would be able to pull it off at this point. I do have a _really_ AU oneshot I wrote, but never published on the grounds of it being really really weird. I could post that for Day 7, and to be honest I probably will. I also have some really miniature drabbles I might post.**

 **Laugh Until You Obitine Out!**


End file.
